


Sex as a weapon

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Chris has learned are hardly any help with Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex as a weapon

Sex reveals a lot about a person.  
Chris learned as much when he was young, first by seducing a teacher, mrs Smith.  
She gave him good grades and sucked his cock with relish.  
He learned about the importance of flexibility.  
No matter how much she might have bored him, he showed her nothing but desire, told her she was beautiful.  
When he had his first boy he used all his macho posturing to make the boy feel safe.  
Chris easily seduced him and stole his money.  
When he got older he learned all his marks weak spots, and used them to get ahead.  
They all had some sort of a tell.  
Even if it was small, he learned how to see it.

*  
Toby has so many tells, his beard (or lack thereof), his rhymes, his endless cries, his moans, his sighs, his screams of terror.  
Chris catalogues them all and files them away.  
Yet the man still confuses him, he cannot tell what he will do at any given moment.  
If he’ll be greeted with a shank through the ribs, or a warm mouth on his cock.  
Might be both.  
So Chris needs to have more sex with Toby, to learn more about him.  
To find all his secrets and his deepest desires.  
He’s an eager student anyway.  
He thinks of his own tells, and how every fuck with Toby makes him vulnerable.  
But it’s a chance he’s willing to take.


End file.
